


Keepin' Out Of Mischief

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy!Minho [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 1220 words of nothing but porn, Bottom!Jonghyun, CG/L, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Minho, Dd/lb, I forgot a couple things, I wrote this instead of reading catcher in the rye, Jonghyun is a brat, Little!Jonghyun, Little!Taemin, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Taemin is there for like ten seconds then leaves, Vibrators, im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taemin-ah, please~" Jonghyun whined, staring at the younger boy expectantly from across the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepin' Out Of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so I'm sorry in advance if there are mistakes or if anything sounds wierd

"Taemin-ah, please~" Jonghyun whined, staring at the younger boy expectantly from across the bed. Both of the boys were sitting cross-legged on the bed in matching lacy panties. The only difference between the two garments was that Jonghyun's were pink while Taemin's were white.  
"No, hyung, I don't want daddy to get mad at us again," Taemin said brattily, crossing his arms over his chest, "if you want to be bad don't drag me into it too."  
"C'mon Tae! Daddy won't know if we don't tell him!" Jonghyun whined, both boys instantly freezing as they heard the door open.  
"Daddy won't know what?" Minho questioned, voice dangerously low as he eyed the two boys sitting on the bed.  
"Daddy, I-" Taemin started, but immediately was interrupted by Minho.  
"Don't bother, I heard the whole conversation, you can leave Taemin-ah, I need to speak with Jonghyun.”  
Taemin immediately scurried out of the room, stopping to kiss Minho's cheek on the way out. He knew that Minho wasn't going to take it easy on Jonghyun, as he had always hated it when his littles didn't follow the rules. This was no exception, even if the rule breaking didn't actually happen.  
Minho eyed the short boy on the bed for a few moments, taking in how Jonghyun's eyes were wide in shock, making him resemble a scared puppy. As Minho's eyes traveled down, he noticed that Jonghyun's cock was rock hard and precum was leaking from the tip, soaking through the lace panties. He took his time approaching the small boy, not missing the double-ended dildo sitting next to him, or how his thighs were quivering. Whether it was from fear or arousal, Minho didn't know, but Minho couldn't deny that it was turning him on beyond belief.  
Jonghyun put his head down in shame as Minho came closer, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his daddy's face. Once Minho was right in front of the older boy he grabbed his face, his thumb on one cheek and his index finger on the other, and forced the boy to look up at him. Minho took that second to take in all of the smaller details, such as the light blush that dusted Jonghyun's cheeks, his mismatched red and blue circle-lenses, the lip-gloss he had coating his lips, and the light coat of mascara that was making his eyes pop more than they already were.  
“So, you thought that you could play with Taemin without me and get away with it didn't you?” Minho questioned, faking menace to show the boy how mad he was. Jonghyun couldn't do anything but whimper in reply, he couldn't lie and say no because Minho had heard his whole conversation. At the same time, he couldn't say yes, it just didn't feel right. “It's a shame really, you look so pretty right now but I have to punish you.”  
He let got of Jonghyun's face and sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Jonghyun to lay across his lap. Jonghyun immediately crawled over, his knees on the bed on one side of Minho's body and his elbows on the other side supporting his upper body so that his back was arched prettily and his ass was in the air.  
“Do you think ten is good enough, baby boy?” Minho asked as he ran his hands over Jonghyun's ass and thighs, appreciating the smaller boy's body as it was laid out in front of him. Jonghyun only nodded in response to Minho's question, feeling like he was unable to find the proper words. “Use your words, baby, do you think ten is good enough?”  
“Yes, daddy” Jonghyun whimpered pathetically, barely able to get the sentence out from how overwhelmed he was even though he had barely been touched, his aching cock desperately needing attention.  
Minho's hits were precise, rough and drawn out, leaving about twenty seconds in between each hard hit so that Jonghyun could fully process the rough smack. It only took about five smacks to get Jonghyun sobbing and broken looking. The mix of having no attention given to his fully erect cock and all the painful smacks being delivered to his ass and thighs got to him as he desperately rocked his hips back, whining loudly.  
By the tenth smack he was an absolute mess. His cheeks were tear stained and his mascara was smudged around his eyes. His body was nearly limp as he struggled to keep supporting himself, arms and legs shaking as he whined and whimpered at the pain and pleasure of the stinging on his ass that he knew wouldn't go away for days.  
“You did such a good job baby, you're so beautiful,” Minho murmured as he gently positioned Jonghyun so that he was laying on his back rather than being on all fours and slipped his panties off. Minho got off of the bed to get lube, a cockring, and a small vibrating buttplug out of their bedside table.  
Minho moved back to the bed, easily slipping the cockring onto Jonghyun's erection before slicking up three fingers with lube. Jonghyun was complaining through his whines the second he felt the ring come in contact with his cock.  
“C'mon daddy, that's no fair!” Jonghyun whined, a whimper cutting off the last word as Minho inserted his middle finger into his tight hole.  
“It wouldn't be a punishment if I let you come so early on, though, would it, sweetheart?” Minho questioned rhetorically, purposely avoiding Jonghyun's prostate until he slipped the second finger in.  
“D-daddy please!” Jonghyun moaned as Minho finally inserted the third finger, his voice high pitched as mewls escaped his lips everytime Minho's fingers brushed against his prostate. Jonghyun's body was writhing on the bed, his hips rocking back and forth as he was trying desperately to get Minho's fingers in deeper.  
Minho abruptly pulled his fingers out, leaving Jonghyun a whining, whimpering mess once again as he covered the plug in lube. He started slowly slipping the plug into Jonghyun's pink hole, letting him get used to the stretch of the plug until it was in all the way. Even after the plug was in all the way, Minho gave Jonghyun time to adjust to the feeling of the plug inside of him. Once he felt he had waited long enough he picked up the remote and abruptly turned the vibrations up all the way, watching as Jonghyun let out those pretty high pitched moans and screams.  
“Daddy, please take it off!” Jonghyun cried, referring to the cockring, tears quickly streaming down his face again. Thankfully, Minho turned the vibrations down slightly, allowing the boy to gather his thoughts.  
“I'm not going to take that ring off until the end of the day, and if I find out that you either turn the vibrations off or take the cockring off before I tell you to you're punishment will be much, much worse than the one I'm giving you now, understand, darling?”  
Jonghyun simply nodded in response, unable to speak because the sensations he was feeling were clouding his thought process.  
“Good, clean up, get dressed, then come downstairs and apologize to Taemin for nearly getting him in trouble.” Minho said, placing a light kiss on both Jonghyun's nose and forehead before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i should apologize for this


End file.
